The field of computer network administration and support has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every organization and usually have multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). Typically, each computer has its own set of executable software, each of which can be represented by an executable software inventory. For Information Technology (IT) administrators, congruency among executable software inventories of similar computers (e.g., desktops and laptops) simplifies maintenance and control of the network environment. Differences between executable software inventories, however, can arise in even the most tightly controlled network environments. In addition, each organization may develop its own approach to computer network administration and, consequently, some organizations may have very little congruency and may experience undesirable diversity of executable software on their computers. Particularly in very large organizations, executable software inventories may vary greatly among computers across departmental groups. Varied executable software inventories on computers within organizations present numerous difficulties to IT administrators to maintain, to troubleshoot, to service, and to provide uninterrupted access for business or other necessary activities. Innovative tools are needed to assist IT administrators to successfully support computer network environments with computers having incongruities between executable software inventories.